


whether or not to mourn

by AureateAubade



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, some theorizing about immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureateAubade/pseuds/AureateAubade
Summary: Prompt: Doolins, “Your eyes are red… Were you crying?”





	whether or not to mourn

Trevor didn’t have a firm grip on how the whole immortality thing worked. No one did really, but right now, he wanted all the data. He pulled out the list  on his phone, seeing everything he had theorized over the past few years. It all boiled down to “if you work with the Roosters or one of their groups for long enough, you come back from the dead.”

But how long was long enough.

Jeremy had joined the crew only a few months ago.

Was it long enough was it long enough how much time specifically down to the minute before death Trevor wanted needed to know what was going to happen Jeremy was just there just lying there and there was a bullet wound and there was fucking nothing he could do.

The others had told him just to wait, that Lil J would be back, that there was no need to worry, that he was a Fake and the universe couldn’t say he wasn’t because that would be bullshit.

They left him alone.

Trevor didn’t know whether or not to mourn, so he went with something in the middle: tearfully fake optimism. 

He stared at his boyfriend’s maybe-corpse for hours. He kept thinking he saw the wounds shrink, but he would blink and realize it was a trick of the eyes but then.

The wounds were really healing, blood started pumping, Jeremy breathed and Trevor couldn’t breathe and then.

Jeremy opened his eyes.”Fuck yes,” he tried to say but it came out as barely a whisper. He tried to clear his throat, looked around for water, and saw Trevor in the corner of the room, eyes wide and slightly puffy. 

“Your eyes are red… Were you crying?” he whispered, with genuine concern, as if Trevor was the one that needed to be worried about, as if Trevor had gotten shot, as if Trevor was

Fuck. He raced forward and hugged Jeremy. Jeremy who was very much not dead. And he let out a sob.

“I didn’t know if you were coming back.” Jeremy tried to interupt with some bullshit like _of course i came back what did you think_ but Trevor just needed to say “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross posted from tumblr.](http://rosegoldgavin.tumblr.com/post/164801581721/i-dont-know-if-youre-taking-prompts-right-now)


End file.
